Teen TitansThe RemixHappier Days
by Behind Reality
Summary: This's part of a roleplay so the story follows our rp charries. In teh story Robin pop's up alot and Terra. One day, though, I'll have the full story if Tia the other rp'er lets me. ENJOY THE ONE SHOTLIKETHING!


BEFORE STORY NOTES

Before you start going, 'Dude, this has nothing to do with teen titans!' Well the story this one branches off of is a teen titans role play, which one day (if my budz Tia agrees) I'm going to write down, because I think it has a very good plot on both person's part.

QUICK UNDERSTANDING:

Tia, in the RP, is copyright to my budz Tia, TerraBB4Eva. Zonan, Anna, Sam, Yama. The packer and the lions… well… if you are American you are well aware. I'm from Michigan so the packer and lion games are huge!

AS FOR BACKGROUND INFROMATION

Tia, Anna, and Zonan are Titans, while Sam and Yama are visiting as guests. Anna has no memory of her past before she met Zonan. They've been best friend for almost 5 years. Zonan has a "sickness" that he was told would kill him in about one year, which is almost up. This is the last happy moment Anna and Zonan share till the accident happens.

O-O" O-O O-O " O-O O-O" O-O O-O" O-O

Anna and Zonan leaped off the front porch, head first into the snow, Sam following quietly behind them. Anna looked out onto the thrashing ocean.

"Kind of amazing how the ocean is still moving about; eh, Zonan?" She said. When no reply came, she turned to see why Zonan kept so quiet, and instead was met by a huge snowball in the face.

Zonan started laughing at Anna, though he tried not to. He never would have expected her to fall for it, but she did.

"So I guess this means war," Anna said, narrowing her eyes at him, playfully.

"I guess it does!" He grinned.

War broke out between the two of them. They were giggling, and screeching and all sorts of other yelps. Sam couldn't help but laugh at them.

"You two look like a couple of four year olds, screechin' like little girls at a little snow," Sam laughed harder yet, Anna and Zonan froze mid-fire, and turned to Sam.

Zonan narrowed his eyes, smirking, "_Little girls_? I wouldn't be talking too loudly." Anna threw a snowball at Sam's face when she found it more opportune.

Sam let out a yelp and stood up, some of the snow fell down her shirt and she froze, letting out a small yelp. "You… suck!" She bent down, balled up some snow, and just when she got ready to throw it, a huge bit of snow came right down on Zonan and Anna. Sam stood there; wide-eyed, her fight or flight instincts making their move. The two of them poked their heads out of the snow and looked to see where the sudden fall of snow came from.

Yama flew above them, another large ball of snow in her hand, grinning widely. "Who said that they was gan'na play snow war wiv out me?"

Sam pointed at Anna, "Them, them! They wanted to gang up on me and chuck snow at me and give me hypothermia." Anna protested, but it was a failure.

Zonan quickly sided with Anna, and a new war broke out. Tia, who was only a story or so up from them, got frustrated with the screaming and giggling, and decided to try and settle them down so she could get some meditation time it.

She opened up the window, and poked her head out. "Would you all shut up?" She demanded, "I'm trying to – EKK!" She slammed the window shut just as three snow balls found their mark and splattered across her window. She stared at the window for a moment, baffled, until a much larger snowball hit her window, covering up almost all the light that had previously flooded the room. No time soon would she try to quiet down a snow ball fight; ever again.

Later, after Sam quit because she claimed even her auto mail had frostbite, Anna and Zonan walked through town, looking at the after-Christmas sales that were still hanging on. Zonan paused in front of a Television sale, and stared at it.

Ann frowned at it, "That's not that great a deal. I seen a better one a few blocks down. Anyways, we got a great one back at the tower and it was _free_." He said nothing.

He pointed at the screen. The Packers and the Lions were playing. Anna stood next to him, watching the game just as intently.

"If the Lions don't make it to the play offs this year," Zonan stated, "I'm givin' up on football and switching to rugby!" Anna laughed at him; he could be such an idiot at times. They continued to watch

"Excuse me, sir, madam, could you keep moving, you're blocking other's paths."

Anna turned to see that a police man had spoken to them. "Oh, sorry," she replied, they couldn't have been standing there that long. She took Zonan's hand and pulled him away. Zonan was slightly surprised her hand was holding his own.

They walked for only a dozen or so minuets when they made it to the center of the city, where there was much more people and lights around.

"Stay close, Anna, there are people here that will try 'n kidnap you and –," Zonan was interrupted by Anna, who was laughing.

"Zonan, you're way too protective. Loosen up, you're with me." She grinned at him. He couldn't help but grin back; she was just so carefree.

Zonan finally said something after along pause. "Anna, maybe later we could go to a small park outside town, it's really quiet. I go there to think when the tower is just too much. I-" he paused, wanting to say what he though of, but Anna interrupted

"Sounds lovely, Zonan."

Hours later, when it was much darker, they had finally made it to the small park. Anna stared at it, awed. "It's nicer during the summer," Zonan said, "but I guess it's still pretty during the winter."

"Are you kidding?" Anna exclaimed, she thought this place was beautiful with all the trees sparkling from crystals forming on it. How the snow glittered under the street lamps. She doubted she'd seen anything more beautiful.

Immediately, she bounded out into the snow, ignoring the path most would have followed, gleefully. Zonan ran after her, just as happy. Anna fell down in the snow, laughing. She rolled over on her back and looked at the sky. It was crystal clear; the stars seemed more vibrant than ever. Zonan fell down beside her.

"Zonan?" Anna asked.

"Eh?"

"Why do you look at the sky so much?"

Zonan pause for a moment, "When I was younger," he said, "my mom always liked to take me outside and look at the sky. She showed me different stars and constellations, even little galaxies nobody ever looks at. She loved the stars. When she was a kid she wanted to be an astronaut, but things happened and-" he paused.

Anna looked him quietly from the side. She noticed he had his usual look of thought had flowed over his face. She was so use to it, but it amazed her how often he would just sit and think. In a way, she was envious. She saw his lip curl into a smile and the thought was broken:

"Sometimes, we'd sit on the roof, and she'd tell me the stories behind a constellation; whether they were Greek, or Roman, or Indian, she'd tell me them. My favorite one was how the sun and moon came to be, it was very interesting. The day before she had died, she promised me that as soon as she got better, she was going to get a big telescope so we could look at stars real close like.

"Not only that, she believed that when a person died, they became one with the sky: a star, so to speak; and remain there, to watch over us till our dieing day. My mom… she's probably up there, like she'd dreamed of as a kid."

"So you're always up there to make sure your mom knows your fine," Anna said, her voice was quiet, as if falling into sleep. "You're so loving…"

He looked toward Anna; her breathing was shallow and even. She had fallen asleep. He reached over and took her hand. Then the thought shot through his brain that he promised he'd abandon at last and he wept.

"One last freaking month! I'm goin' to miss this all so bad, Mom, I really am." The words hardly escaped his lips for tears drove and strangled them back. Eventually though, in his waves of thought he drifted into sleep.


End file.
